epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Green Lantern vs the Hood
This actually has a connection. The Guardians, who are like gods, gave Hal the ring. Parker got the Hood from a demon. Anyway, Parker Robbins vs Hal Jordan. Hal Jordan: Okay Parker, Time to shoot you down with green arsenal alone You're in Coast City, far from your team and home Verbal skills on top of my flight prowess and ring Crush you like the Robbin you are and like a canary make you sing Named after the jacket you found on a dead demon You had the infinity gems and still lost to Steven That's right, you got beat some guy in red and blue tights I don't know why you would bother to try in this fight I'll burn out your demonic powers with my green light So you better prepare to fall before Green Lantern's might The Hood: That's right I'm Parker Robbins, stole the Hood and much more This has gotta be an easier battle than I've ever been in before Just the second Green Lantern to have stepped out of Earth Not that it matters, because you suck compared to the first It took Superboy punching the universe for you to get liked Uatu comments on my skills with gems, he should see me on the mike Just because I lost all my power-ups doesn't mean you didn't And then you died and were possessed by the Spectre and was hidden THe disgrace of your corps, people care less about you than Arthur Curry SO if you wanted to win this battle get a good line and hurry Because I'm aiming my possessed pistols, with Power gem equipped Bringing out a new movie, let me guess you think your hip? You're an outdated, wasted without brains or Initiative I led Avengers Initiative as a supervillain and you were Parallax's captive Hal Jordan: Shoot all you like, I'll be in a sapphire shield Blast you down here like Sinestro so just go yield Inspire fear, hope and will in those all around me Wield almost the whole spectrum so you should just see Just because you wielded more gems than I emotions Doesn't mean I won't drown you with verbal rap oceans I'm freaking OP, pwn you right here and now like Krona You racked up a whole crew all because you're just a loner THis will end for you just like it did in Asgard's Siege You'll lose your power ups and run away from me, your liege The Hood: We all know Coast City is just made up and completely trashed I thought my first verse was enough but my victory must be rehashed There is a weakness in every gem including the shield and your rhymes Yes, I had more gems than you had rings, had everything but soul and time Sinestro is no real villain, I'm strong enought to wade through rap floods I lost some cruddy power-ups, Norn stones can do as much as some mud YOu were beaten by a gay who's weakness is freaking wood Weakness is yellow, but that doesn't mean red won't do good When my bullets fly straight through your face and all I'll amp up my powers to over 9000 just to finish your fall Captain America is Steve not Steven, and it was Iron Man who won And you can't diss Cap with your clothes, this battle is done With my strength bringing on your true Blackest Night not Nekron I persevered through everything, shot demons and was a Civil War veteran There is nothing you can do to the man straight outta the Cabal Have my disses finished your diminishing and made you feel small? Than I guess I better finish this off like it's in Paris Because you realise your competition was with me over Carol Ferris Who Won? Hal Jordan The Hood Category:Blog posts